Cigarettes After Sex
by spacecrap
Summary: Natsu lives alone with his cat. The once quiet and empty apartment next to him is finally occupied by Lucy. What occurs between them is purely for pleasure— but an unrequited love. — A modern NaLu AU for the smut loving nalu fans (like myself lmao)
1. chapter 1

His softspoken palms lingered, his skin tingling along every stroke like a paintbrush washed in pale pink paint, his grip on her arm pressed hard so no thoughts of her getting away be done.

He placed his forehead on the back of her head. His heart ached so much and all he can do is grit his teeth and clench his jaw in wanting and pressure. Why? Why is his heart aching when all of this... all of this is all he ever wanted?

The scent of her made him cautious. Her hair the scent of fruits, her touch the most gentle and all the rushing thoughts of owning her clouded his mind and constantly overwhelmed him, but he shouldn't give in or else he'd fuck it up. The chances of touching the one he adores...

His lips finally reached her shoulders and it felt like melting. He inhaled the imaginary smoke of lust in the air, mustering his courage to have his left hand touch her breasts and he did. His heart was jumping out of his chest yet his actions did not show a slight shiver. He caressed her femininity and she showed her appreciation, moaning in whisper and reaching out for his pink locks, tightening her grip and pushing it down for his lips to plant deeper kisses on her shoulders and neck.

She turned her face to the flustered Natsu to peck multiple kisses on his face, she moved her body whilst kissing everything from up his neck, both her hands full of his skin, kissing his nose, his forehead, his temples, his cheeks until they finally faced each other.

They shared a short gaze. A piercing gaze that made Natsu furious. Everything in him was tormenting him alive yet her eyes only showed two things. Uninterest and a love for lust. Lucy placed her finger on his lips and pressed hers a second after letting it slide to touch his hardened member. He grabbed hold of her waist and his other hand held her thigh to lift her up so that both their entrance touched each other and their waists pressed hard.

Parting for a second while smiling, she sighed, "You're great-" these wicked words pierced him making him slide his rough tongue inside her mouth and she squealed, not ready for the entrance of a tickling sensation that nonetheless she still enjoyed.

She kept embracing his toned core, unable to stop her fingernails from piercing his skin, not ever knowing that just her presence hurts him more that he's become numb to every physical pain she gives him.

She returned the favor by biting his lower lip and began trailing off her lips to his neck to make a love bite. A mark that tells him his reality- that she only loves him for sex.

Lucy's a tennant next door, his neighbour at eight whole months. It didn't always go like this. His life was boring. He lived with his cat and he never went back to falling in love with another woman after leaving his ex. Instead he favoured the pleasure of random girls he picked up at nightclubs and girls that were introduced by his friends in hopes for him to open his heart once more, but he never did. Everything was a one- night only until a one night shifted his whole life- for the better.. and worse. The empty quiet but spatious apartment next to his was finally occupied by an angel. Her long blonde hair and hazel indifferent eyes... Everything about her gets him all tensed up and thinking about it makes it harder for him to breathe normally.

She achieved on her quest of putting a love bite on his neck and the residue of her saliva slowly trickled down his chest.

He carried her up to his bed and placed her gently underneath the clean covers. She grabbed his hands for him to take off her bra and she let the silky black fabric slide down her shoulder after and eventually leaving him to work on her black lingerie alone.

After all the removal of every clothes, he climbed on top of her to insert himself inside her. He slowly did it so carefully until he remembered every pain she's caused him and roughly thrusting everything of him onto her, hurting her. Lucy was going to let out a scream but was quickly nullified by his palms, "Don't be so fucking noisy." Natsu glared and let go. He kissed her forehead before carefully moving his waist again, letting himself in and out of her wet womanhood that turned her pain into pleasure. With every thrust, it became quicker and she asked more and he gave it, leaving no question unanswered.

The intercourse lasted for long minutes, both let out their satisfactory moans and sighs and heavily breathing for air. Lucy's fingers finally tightened, signalling her orgasm and Natsu gave it his all, exhausted and was ready to let go all of his frustrations and love inside of her.

His movements were the quickest, pleasuring her repeatedly until he came to his abrupt stop and her, coming to her climax.

He breathed heavily and fell on her chest. Lucy giggled and embraced her arms around his neck, "Thank you Natsu." She said in her soft tone. Natsu just listened and stayed in his place on top of her. He knew the system already so he just let himself enjoy the remaining hours touching her before the arrival of the dawn.

Because then she'll be gone and he'll be lighting his cigarette once more and wait until she comes in again.


	2. Last Chapter

_Shit... Shit.._

Natsu ran immediately to the bedroom where a blonde is asleep comfortably with only silk thin nightgown on her, making her pale skin shine inside the dim room.

"This is bad- real bad- Wake up." Natsu touched her arm and nudged it enough for her to wake from her slumber and she sat up at the head of the bed, confused. "You have to get out of here- fast." Saving time for explanations, Natsu took his robes and draped it around her, while taking the sheets covering the rest of her body away. "What- what time is it?" Natsu held both her arms and looked at her with eyes full of concern. He sighed and tried to remain calm so that he wouldn't scare her or cause any panic on her sleepy face, "Your guy's outside the door." But his calm words only caused her nothing and she stood up and walked in circles with her palms on her head, "Shit. What- what should I do? I'm dead as soon as he sees me." Lucy bit her lip and palmed her face, trying to cover her face full of regrets.

Natsu groaned and muttered _fuck_ under his breath although he already had considered a way for them not to be caught in such an act. He turned to the window and slid the curtains to the side that the early morning sunrise spread its orange tinge inside the room- to Natsu's face. He signalled Lucy to come where he stood and she took light but fast steps to reach him.

"Okay. The windows has a sort of balcony in this building right? So listen- here's what you're going to do." Natsu mumbled away the plan he's thought of but Lucy couldn't help but notice the color on his face. She has never seen such a pretty sight. Then and there, she felt such shame not to notice the detailed looks of the man she's been "fucking"- Not just that but she's also pissed with herself that she dragged him into this trouble with her boyfriend because of her recklessness and even with the circumstances, he's still finding a way for her to get away with her sins scot free.

"Hey! Listen to me- jesus fuck. We don't have much time. Come here." Lucy's thoughts and observations are hindered when a pair of strong hands lifted her up her feet effortlessly- carrying her to the other side of the window where there's still concrete to place her feet on. Not much space and barricade that you could see the beautiful skyline and the little smog of the city and how perfect the sun rising beyond the horizon was or the colourings that was given off by it little by little- it's as if she just started feeling something inside of her that kindled a sort of childlike happiness when shown little details that feeds curiosity. She then looked at Natsu to hear what she will do next, "this window's the nearest to the fire escape that connects to the rooftop. You can either go there or straight down. I can get you up there by boosting you up now get your foot here." Natsu climbed beside her on the little makeshift of a balcony and went to his knees, putting his hands together to make a flat leverage. Lucy smiled, still with concern, and went down to his level. He got confused and was about to tell it otherwise but she didn't waste a split second for him to speak and just kissed him on the forehead that it took him by surprise. A surprise to him because never once in their interactions that she was the first to initiate a kiss. Let alone on the forehead that shows more of respectful reasons rather than just lust. "I'm sorry" Lucy smiled at him and Natsu knew of its honesty. The light from the sun rising shone on her eyes and the clumping tears laying just above her lower eyelids reflected to show her genuine feelings. She stepped on the leverage he offered and grabbed hold of the metal bar just above her head and pulled herself up with the help of Natsu's hands. Lucy successfully climbed upwards to get to the steps leading to the rooftop and Natsu climbed back to the door where the knocking pounded more violently than it did before, and without hesitation he opened it to show a pissed off looking guy in his 30s, wearing glasses and with hair of a ginger.

He looked at Natsu with menace and scanned the vicinity behind him. "Looking for something?" Natsu asked with provocation, "She's been coming here, hasn't she?" The stranger asked, crossing his arms while standing on Natsu's doorway, "I've had lots of 'she's' come in here, figuratively and literally. Don't go busting in here if you don't have anything to discuss with me aside that." The guy glared at Natsu and gritted his teeth to show that he's not buying the excuse he was making, "So what took you so long to open the goddamn door then?" Looking for an answer, movements of a furry creature rubbed on Natsu's right leg, purring itself to show affection to its owner, "I was feeding my cat." And everything went silent.

It seemed that it was a satisfactory reason enough for him to leave and as he was going to do so, Lucy walked from the end of the hall upto her boyfriend and Natsu tried his best not to look as if something ever happened- and it was a great pain in the ass since the rush of adrenaline was still there and is not going to go anytime soon.

She took him by his arm and led him away to the elevator, and as the couple went on their way, Natsu couldn't help but feel the slight pang in his chest when he's seeing the girl he's been in love with holding another man aside him. He groaned in annoyance and scratched the back of his neck and he slid inside his apartment once again and walked to the kitchen area to grab a packaged food for his cat who's been signalling non stop to him, wanting to be fed.

He poured the cat food on the bowl painted blue, with the name 'Happy' traced outside it in bad handwriting and Natsu smiled petting the head of his cat.

This morning was the most different one that's happened. He doesn't think that he'll be seeing any more of her soon for months or years on end. He walked back to his bed where his shirt still lay cold from the cool wind brought upon by the open window and he opened the little drawer beside his bed to get his tin of cigarettes.

He was about to light up a stick that promises to lessen any stress he was under when a soft hand came knocking on his door.

The familiar soft knocking he's grown accustomed of when a certain woman in need of sexual relief comes to his aide.

His heart skipped a beat and he threw aside the cigarette trying to make sense out of the sound that he'd just heard as it seemed unlikely to be real. Natsu stood up and tried to wait if the knocking will stop. He was sure enough that he needs proof that it was really happening and it went silent.

Natsu bit his lip and palmed his face. He's gone crazy for this woman that he wouldn't even doubt if his affection has started playing with his head.

Just moments before he was helping her get away from the trouble of cheating her man and eventhough Natsu's been aware of the act that they've been doing for months; how selfish it was- how selfish she was not to consider what he was feeling, it still felt righteous.

She's been in a toxic relationship for years that she needed an escape. Their first meeting when she was just moving in and needed a hand in carrying her items into her apartment- how Natsu was there in the nick of time to help. It didn't seem wrong at all if you fell in love right then and there.

She was different and Natsu couldn't blame himself if he did fell for her. It was only the circumstances the most difficult. Having sex in different nights after some fights with her boyfriend, or just plain lonely nights that only the two of them could withstand by being at each other's presence.

Thinking about this, Natsu was on the verge of tears, slowly placing one step after another leading to the door. He bit his lip and turned the knob to unlock it and he took a step backwards to allow the door to open.

He snivelled at the presence of the woman that took his heart and Lucy just smiled whilst covering the swelling part beside her pink lips, "I forgot to return this." Natsu noticed that she was still in his robes and he quickly flung to embrace her. Lucy whimpered silently and returned his embrace. The two of them went inside his apartment and closed the door behind them, "I'm really sorry. I'm sorry-" Her voice, shaky and in sobbing made Natsu place his hand on her hair and caress it softly.

He looked at her face and saw the uncovered swelling on her face. An obvious fact that she's done something that made her boyfriend hurt her minutes before.

"What happened?" Natsu gently placed his hand on her cheek, carefully stroking his thumb across it.

"I want to make things right." And Lucy held the hand stroking her cheek and laid her head on it. The two gazed in each other's eyes and Natsu knew what it meant. He smiled in joy and kissed her forehead.

 _ **"It means you're finally mine."**_

The space between them minimised until they felt their warmth and finally closing the gap to kiss. The long- awaited kiss, carrying with it passion from each other.

Their hands traced each other's bodies passionately.

It wasn't just for sex anymore. The pain he feels will finally be gone- so are her regrets.

And there won't be anymore cigarettes to be lit after.

 **A/N: lmao finally finished this. The whole time I've been writing I was just playing B.P Valenzuela's Minimize. It's such a pretty song that it inspired this last chapter. Hope you liked it and leave your comments to let me know what you think ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)( _ゝ)**


End file.
